Drinking Games
by randomrandom
Summary: Post The Doctor Dances. In which there is alcohol and groping. In the most innocent of ways, of course. DoctorRose and JackRose suggested. The actual drinking game was inspired by a scene from the film Jude.


This was already posted at T&C ages ago, I'm just putting it here because.. well, I just am. Set immediately after "The Doctor Dances."

* * *

They were drunk. They were really, really drunk. At some point during the evening, after Rose had slid with an unladylike thud to the floor, the sofa had ceased to seem like a good idea, and they were sitting in a row on the floor, leaning against the deserted object. The floor around them was littered with empty glasses, cans and bottles, and the coffee table in front of them had been the scene of several ill-advised drinking games.

They all had their own style of dancing, from different times and different planets, and trying to teach each other had been entertaining to say the least; they'd ended up tangled on the floor more than once. They'd danced and laughed until they'd grown tired of it, and had then proceeded to drain the Doctor's impressive alcohol store in giddy celebration.

The Doctor was ecstatic. Rose had never seen him this happy, and she found it was infectious, this grinning and laughing for no good reason. The light that was shining from his eyes filled her with warmth and something that felt, particularly in her inebriated state, suspiciously like love.

Jack was happy chiefly because he hadn't been blown up in his own spaceship. Not to mention how amusing it was watching the Doctor and Rose, so obviously attracted to each other, so obviously connected, and practically oblivious to the fact. Or at least, denying themselves what they so obviously both wanted.

"I can't believe you were trying to melt the window bar thingies!" Rose laughed, not for the first time that evening.

"Oi, I was loosening them, if it's all the same to you. And besides, it was much more hi-tech than that. Thank you very much." He grabbed the bottle of purple vodka related spirit from her and took a swig, grimacing slightly as he swallowed.

"Well, it's a very hi-tech screwdriver." Jack grabbed the bottle, following suit. He winced, and coughed. "Where the hell did you get this stuff?"

"Don't remember. Your turn Rose."

She lined up the coin, staring intently at the empty beer glass into which she was about to flip it. A frown settled on her features, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration; both men were watching her keenly.

She missed.

"Ha!" the Doctor slapped his palm down on the low table in glee. "Drink up!"

"Nnn," she protested.

"You missed, you gotta drink!" Jack laughed.

"No, another go."

"Drink up!" The Doctor waved a shot glass full of something orange under her nose, which she wrinkled in objection.

"Another go, another go." She aimed, flipped, missed.

"Drink!" The Doctor commanded.

She drank, and emitted a splutter of disgust.

"You love it you liar," The Doctor grinned, aiming and then landing the coin directly into the centre of the glass. "Yes!"

Rose slumped back against the sofa, arms folded, pouting.

"Don't like this game any more."

Jack grinned and downed the rest his drink. "You've said that to every game we've played, and you only say it because you keep losing."

She stuck her tongue out at him, making both men laugh. She stood up sulkily.

"M'going to get more drinks," she announced, ignoring her unsteadiness as she set off.

"Rose the drinks are over here," the Doctor told her, but it was too late.

She tripped over his long legs, and went flying. The Doctor's reflexes were fast enough for him to throw his arms around the nearest bit of her, but unfortunately this only served to slow Rose down, and pull the Doctor down in the process.

So he ended up sprawled on the floor, his arms tightly wrapped around Rose's thighs, while his face had ended up somewhere it really shouldn't have done. He blinked as he found himself staring at the zip on her jeans, and then he realised that his legs had kicked out behind him, and that Jack was bent over, groaning.

He clawed at Rose's legs, trying to pull himself up. She squeaked when he grabbed her arse without thinking, and he let go as if she'd burned him, dragging himself up to a sitting position.

"Well that was interesting, well done Rose." He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Sorry about that mate," he said brightly. "You alright?"

Jack just glared at him.

"Right."

He turned to Rose, who hadn't quite succeeding in getting up yet, and leaned over to help her. He grabbed her upper arm and tugged, clearly misjudging the amount of strength needed, as she toppled again and ended up in his arms, sprawled over his chest.

"Hello" he said, cheerily, sliding his hands down to her arse again, to pull her up more comfortably and settle her in his lap so that she was straddling him.

She grinned at him and then looked over at Jack, who seemed to have recovered, because he was watching them both with an amused sparkle in his eyes.

"You two certainly look comfortable."

He was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow. Rose chuckled and wriggled about in the Doctor's lap.

"Yup," she beamed, "nice n comfy."

Jack bit his lip hard to stop himself from laughing out loud at the look on the Doctor's face.

Rose blinked in drunken innocence. "What… oooh."

Her eyes widened as the Doctor shifted, bringing himself to a more upright sitting position so that their faces were closer together.

Jack's grin faded. His eyes were drawn down to watch the Doctors hands, which he were running slowly over Rose's lower back, paying particular attention to the skin that was exposed just above her jeans.

Jack didn't know whether to be turned on or embarrassed; he wasn't entirely sure he was welcome in this little scenario any more, and as he realised that he was the most sober person there, he wondered if he ought to leave them to it. They were staring at each other in the most intense way.

Then he scowled. This was his first night onboard the TARDIS. He'd saved their asses from a German bomb, almost died in the process, and now they were gonna ditch him so they could go and have their fun?

He coughed pointedly, and Rose's attention was on him in an instant, a huge grin settled on her face.

"Hi Jack!" He shook his head, incredulous; she really was absolutely gone. Perfect.

"You know, that Doctor of yours," he ignored the Doctor's glare, keeping his eyes coolly on Rose, "really gave me a good kicking there."

"Aww," she slid off 'her' Doctor, and crawled over to the younger man, who grinned at the Doctor over her head.

The Doctor was not amused. Particularly as his lap now felt very cold in her absence, and the slight bulge in his trousers was displayed for all to see, which Jack seemed to find very interesting.

"Missing her already?" he asked with a grin, as Rose hugged him.

"Where'd he kick you? I'll kiss it better," she slurred.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure you wanna be making promises like that, Rosie."

Rose frowned, and gasped as she followed Jack's eye line downwards, and realisation dawned. She raised her hand to her mouth with a giggle, biting her lip.

"Oh no, you poor thing." She laughed and turned back to the Doctor, who couldn't help but look rather pleased with himself.

"Bad Doctor," she said in a low voice.

She crawled halfway to him, and then changed her mind and sat down on the floor, in between the two men, considering her options.

"You're very drunk, sweetheart," Jack said, making possibly the only responsible decision he'd ever made when it came to… affairs of the heart… and realising that the Doctor would most likely murder him in the morning if he took anything like advantage of Rose. "You should go to bed."

He laughed at her disappointed expression as he stood up. He was about to head off to his new room, when he decided to give the Doctor just a little more grief. He pulled Rose up and into his arms, with what he hoped was his most charming smile, and kissed her firmly on the mouth, sliding his hands down to echo what the Doctor had been doing just minutes ago. He let the kiss go on for a little longer than he'd originally intended, meeting Rose's tongue with his own and then trailing light kisses down her neck to her collarbone, chuckling at the little squeak that his kisses drew from her.

Reluctantly, he pushed her gently away from him and headed out of the door, without so much as a glance in the Doctor's direction. When he was at a safe distance, he stopped and leaned against the wall of the corridor, closing his eyes briefly. Drunk Rose was so much _fun, _it seemed such a shame to just walk away. He could always go back… but, truth be told, he was more than a little daunted by the Doctor and his hold over Rose. With a sigh, he carried on to his room. He'd be having some interesting dreams that night, that was sure...


End file.
